


A game of scrabble

by oceantears



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Humor, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: In which Aziraphale and Crowley play Scrabble a lot and maybe expose some feelings while doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please tell me where I made mistakes!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this!! :)

Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting in Crowley's flat, which was quite an unusual occurrence.  
Normally, they either met at the park, the Ritz or the bookshop, but Crowley had called Aziraphale rather drunkenly so the angel had taken it upon himself to visit his friend.  
For all Crowley's boasting, he didn't _quite_ trust the demon's driving skills while drunk. Amd of course, the act of intoxicated driving went against Aziraphale's heavenly morals.

 

Currently, Aziraphale leaned back in his chair, which was, while hideous (all black and golden, the way Crowley liked his furniture) rather comfortable.  
"So", he said, putting his wine glass on the table, "what do you want to do now? I don't think I should continue drinking anymore."  
Since he had joined his friend not too long ago, he was still relatively sober, if a little tipsy. Crowley, however, who had drunken a bottle on his own, was quite drunk, which caused him to slur a little and hiss his s's.

 

The demon sighed. "You could just sssober up, angel, and then ssstart over again. Nothing wrong with that, you know?"  
Aziraphale frowned and shook his head. "That'd be entirely inappropiate, I should go easier on this poor body's liver." He ignored Crowleys mocking look decidedly and sat up straighter. 

 

"No, I do think I'd rather do something else than drink. What about playing a game?"  
Crowley, who was practically lying in his chair, feet swung over one armrest, head over the other, sighed. "A game? I don't think I even own one of thossse. What d'you wanna play anyawy? Ssssscrabble?" 

 

The angel's face brightened and he sat up straighter. Crowley's eyes widened.  
"Oh no. No, pleasssse not Ssssscrabble! That'ssss sssso dull!"  
Aziraphale grinned. "Oh, my dear boy, I do think we will play a game of Scrabble. What a marvellous idea!"

Crowley groaned.

\--

 

Two minutes, a lot of uttered curses and a small miracle later, Crowley and Aziraphale sat on the floor, the Scrabble board between them.

Aziraphale was grinning and putting his letters onto the board. Crowley frowned as he saw the word: AMUSING

"You're kidding, right?" 

Aziraphale simply smiled innocently and the demon shot him a dirty look.  
His letters were terrible - only vowels and a 'v'. With a quick snap the letters transformed and Crowley spelled "APPLE", using Aziraphale's 'A'.

Aziraphale frowned. Then he laid out his word - "DELIGHT".

Crowley spelled "EDEN".  
Aziraphale spelled "GAMES".  
Crowley's third word was "PROTECT".  
His next one was "FIRE".  
And after that came "SWORD".  
And then "GIFT", quickly followed by "STUPID".

 

At this point, Aziraphale had been staring at him with something close to frustration for about three minutes.  
"Complaintsss, angel?", asked Crowley, leaning back and watched as Aziraphale laid out his letters.

 

"STOPTHAT"

 

Crowley clicked his tongue. "That'ssss cheating, angel."

Aziraphale shrugged, grinned and took another sip of his wine.

Crowley spelled "YOUCHEATER" with the help of a small miracle.

 

Aziraphale chuckled and flushed. "Well, dear, who started this whole cheating businness?" He leaned forward, tipsy and giggly. He'd opened another bottle during their game and had drunken most of it while Crowley had, in turn, held back. 

 

"It'ssss not my fault. I'm a demon." Crowley grinned and touched Aziraphale's hand briefly.  
His friend looked lovely, with the way his cheeks were slightly red from drinking and his hair was unruly. Something in Crowleys chest tightened. He snapped his fingers again, and eleven letters appeared on the board.  
He laid them out carefully, so that they faced Aziraphale.

"YOURELOVELY"

Aziraphale breathed in sharply and looked up at Crowley, clearly surprised.  
Crowley felt himself flush - he hadn't really thought about it before spelling the words. He had just done it and was now a bit embarrassed with the way Aziraphale was looking at him.  
He cleared his throat.

 

"Well, um, I jussst thought I'd let you know. Tempt you to ssssome vanity and ssssuch."  
The excuse was weak and Crowley grimaced.  
Aziraphale, however, seemed too drunk to notice and nodded slowly.  
"Well, my dear boy, you were nearly succs- succes-" He frowned and tried again, "You nearly did it." 

The angel's eyes roamed over the board again and he swallowed.  
Crowley watched as his friend stretched and stood up slowly, wincing as he sobered up. Crowley followed suit and groaned as the alcohol left his bloodstream.

 

For a few seconds, they stood awkwardly next to each other, neither saying anything. Then Aziraphale cleared his throat and went to grab his coat. Crowley followed him to the door, watching him put on his shoes and scarf. Aziraphale straightened up. "Goodnight, my dear," he said, smiling lightly but avoiding Crowley's eyes.  
"Goodnight, angel," answered the demon and opened the door for his friend.

"Thank you, dear boy. I do hope we will do that again - it was fun, wasn't it?" Aziraphale turned and looked at Crowley expectantly, who nodded and grinned.

"Absolutely. Let's meet tomorrow in the park and then come here again?"

Aziraphale nodded his approval and touched Crowley's shoulder lightly.  
"Excellent. Good night, Crowley. Sleep well."

 

And with those words, he was out the door and Crowley was left standing in the hallway, doorknob still in his hand.  
With a quiet sigh he closed the door and went back to his living room where the Scrabble board still sat unassumingly on the floor.

Crowley looked at it for a few moments. Then he waved his hands, miracling it and the letters away.  
Simultaneously, a bottle of wine appeared on the table and Crowley sat back down in his chair, sighing as he did so.

 

In his opinion, it was the perfect time for some more alcohol and self-pity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Have fun with this short chapter :) the next one will be the last one!

They were at the park, sitting on the grass next to each other, enjoying the warm autumn sun. Thanks to a small miracle, there were nearly no other people around that could disturb them in any way and Crowley was quite happy with how the day had gone so far.

He had met Aziraphale about an hour ago near the pond. After a while of feeding the ducks, they had moved over to the grass where they had enjoyed the peace and quiet.  
But Crowley being Crowley grew restless after too much peace and quiet and began stretching and yawning until Aziraphale looked at him with slight annoyance on his face.

Crowley shot him a quick grin.  
"Are you willing to have some fun?"

Aziraphale straightened, wary of Crowley's definition of 'fun'. He told his friend that much only to be met with another smile.  
Then, Crowley snapped his fingers and made a small board of Scrabble appear on the grass between them.

Aziraphla smiled at that, pleasantly surprised by his friends' choice of game.

 

"Oh dear! I told you you'd like the game. I'm terribly excited - I'll make sure to win this round."

Crowley neglected mentioning that neither of them had actually won the last round in favour of setting up the game.  
He was quite glad there were no people around, really. Had they seen him, a demon play _Scrabble_ , he doubted he would have lived through the embarrassement. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

 

Aziraphale began once again.  
He spelled the word "LOVE", which made Crowley snort.  
"Could you be any more stereotypical, angel?" he asked, only to be met with a scandalised sigh.  
"Those were my letters! Since _I_ don't cheat, I'll have to make do with what I've got."

Crowley waved the angel's reasoning away and spelled "LIE".  
Aziraphale laughed at that.  
"You really are bad at that, love, aren't you?"

"Shut up. It's your turn," was the only response he got. The angel laid out his next word with a smile on his lips.

"ETERNAL"

"Okay, _now_ you're cheating," accused Crowley. Azirpahale resolutely shook his head.  
"I'm really not. I'm simply quite lucky, it seems."

He leaned back, content, as Crowley spelled "TOWN".  
Then, Aziraphale spelled "NEWTON", which Crowley observed with slight jealousy.  
His next word was "NEW" and after the angel's "WORSHIP", Crowley began getting frustrated. With those words, his plan (the only reason he had propsed this dreadfully boring game anyways) would not come to fruition.

He laid out "SEA" which the angel used to spell "ACTOR".

Crowley grinned. That was more like it.

 

He used the "C" from "ACTOR" to lay out his next letters (which he definitely hadn't conjured) and watched the angel's face for a reaction.

It took a few surprised blinks at the board before Aziraphale smiled and opened his arms.

"Of course you can, dear, of course. You don't have to ask."  
Crowley grinned at that, content, and leaned over the board, getting closer to Aziraphale.

 

His coat destroyed the carefully laid out "CANIHUGYOU" but the angel's closeness was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, the last chapter of this little story.  
> I hope you enjoyed the past two chapters and like this one as well. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, they warm my heart. :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

After this rather embarrassing ordeal, which Aziraphale had insisted was _"not embarrassing at all, dear, really, everyone needs a hug from time to time and you know I love hugging you"_ , the two friends made their way to Crowley's flat where Crowley planned on getting drunk.  
Of course he had a plan beyond that (one which he had thought of just after hugging Aziraphale), but in order for that one to come to fruition, Crowley had decided that it was absolutely necessary to get properly smashed.

 

And here they were now, in quite a similiar position to that on their first evening of playing Scrabble - sitting in Crowley's flat, two bottles of wine next to them and a board of Scrabble between them.

 

Crowley had insisted that they'd play another round - something which Aziraphale had chalked up to him losing the last one - and he was hunched over the game, lost in thought.  
Aziraphale had started with an unnecessarily complicated word and Crowley found himself wondering how on Earth his plan would ever come true if the first word on the board was "IDIOM". 

He glared at the angel, who looked entirely to smug about the whole ordeal. Then, he glared at his letters, which were once again useless. He sighed before choosing three of them and laid out the word "MICE".  
He heard Aziraphale laugh at this and shot him a mock glare.  
Crowley busied himself with rearranging his letters, resolutely ignoring the slight trembling of his hands.  
He might have had thought of a plan but that didn't necessarily mean that he had the nerves to follow it, too.  
In fact, he knew that he _didn't_ have the nerves to do so. At all.

Crowley took a big gulp of his wine and looked at the board where Aziraphale had laid out his word.  
And there, in big, black letter was the word "ROMANCE" staring back at him, an ugly, mocking beast of a word.  
Crowley spluttered.

"You! You're doing- Don't tell me that you just _had those letters_! That-!"  
Aziraphale looked slightly worried at Crowley's sudden outburst.  
"Are you quite alright, love?"

Crowley clenched his teeth and nodded mutely. If his angel wanted to play dirty, well, so would he.  
With a snap of his fingers his letters changed themselves and Crowley spelled the word "DAMNATION".  
His efforts were met with a small laugh and the word "VILE".  
Crowley grinned.  
He spelt "HEAVENLY" using the "E" Aziraphale had laid out and leaned back, watching the angel frown.

Crowley took another sip of his wine and allowed himself a private smile. This was going quite differently than he had envisioned it to, but so far, he was definitely enjoying himself.

 

For the next half-hour, the both of them played Scrabble, becoming more and more competitive (and drunk) while doing so.  
So far, Aziraphale was winning, but by now Crowley was drunk enough not to care one bit. He had watched as Aziraphale had laid out words such as "TRUMPET", "GOOD", and "WINGS" and had just barely restrained himself from cackling gleefully as he had countered with "TORTURE", "DAMNATION" and "HELLFIRE".  
Granted, the both of them had cheated a lot, but since both knew that the other also cheated, it was alright.  
It was so alright in fact, that Crowley had progressively gotten more and more relaxed, the alcohol also doing its job. Fortunately, both he and Aziraphale had a high tolerance in this regard, but two bottles of wine would lessen every demon's inhibitions and Crowley was no exception.  
For tha past few minutes, he had pondered over the possible outcomes of his plan, and had, as a result, not been watching what Aziraphale had been doing.  
Therefore, he hadn't noticed that the angel had scored many more points than Crowley himself had and was met with a nasty surprise as he looked at the board again.

"Angel!" he exclaimed, "that'ssss not fair. You can't choosssse wordsssss like "BLASPHEMY" when we're drunk. That's way too complicated for me to processss."  
Aziraphale merely smiled benevolenty. "Well, love, seeing as you spelled "CONTEMPTUOUS" just minutes ago, I'd say we're fine."

Crowley shot the angel a dirty look at that and busied himself with looking through his letters. Huh. They were even worse than he had expected them to be.  
But that was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a miracle.

For a second, Crowley hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to take this step, to make himself so vulnerable.  
Then he thought of the way Aziraphale had so readily hugged him just a few hours prior and snapped his fingers.

This time, the angel watched eagerly as his friend laid out the letters, seemingly having noticed Crowley's change of mood.  
Crowley, for one, concentrated fully on laying down the letters in the correct order, his hands shaking slightly.

And then, sooner than he had wanted to, he was finished. And his six letters laid on the board, for everyone (but especially Aziraphale) to see and Crowley had rarely felt more vulnerable.

He watched as Aziraphale read them, once, twice with a slight frown on his face. And then the angel looked up and Crowley felt as if he were back in Heaven again. Aziraphale was positively _beaming_ and the sheer angelic joy was nearly too much for Crowley.  
He attempted a smile or maybe a snarky response but didn't get very far - how could he when he suddenly had a lap full of angel?

 

He felt Aziraphale smile, heard him whisper a quiet "yes" before his lips clashed with the angel's, soft and harsh all at once. The angle was awkward and twice he nearly bumped his nose in Aziraphale's eye, but nevertheless it was one of the best kisses Crowley had ever had. Aziraphale felt warm all over and in his hands, Crowley felt save and loved. It was beautiful and Crowley grinned into the kiss.

 

After a few minutes, they separated, both wearing undoubtedly stupid grins on their faces.  
Aziraphale hummed happily.  
"That was lovely, my dear. But I must admit, I _am_ a bit disappointed."  
Crowley tensed.  
"No, not with you, not at all! It was nothing bad, don't worry. It's just that you kind of destroyed my plan for tonight."

Confused, Crowley raised an eyebrow. What plan could Aziraphale possibly have had?  
Before he could voice his question, Aziraphale climbed from his lap and beckoned Crowley closer, to where the angel had previously been sitting.  
Crowley bent and took a look at his friend's letters, laughing as he did so.

 

Because they - just like Crowley's own had done a minute ago - spelled "KISSME?"


End file.
